Richard Tarius
Appearance Richard has a mop of slightly disheveled black hair. He has a kind face with soft blue eyes and a contented smile permanently implanted on his face. He is a man of average height and build with a soft and pale complexion. Personality He was one of the kindest people you've met before the fire,and still might be depending on the company you keep. He is still basically a nice guy but when you experience true tragedy you lose a lot of selflessness. Since losing everything he's begun to squander what nest egg he had collected on a handful of vices. Biography Richard was once a self made man. A successful and caring toy maker with his own shop of oddities for sale, based in loguetown. He didn't become some kind of toy tycoon but he did indeed make a living and even make a nice little nest egg for a new home as he was living in the store itself with his fiance and her infant child. Yeah, everything was looking up for Dick. Course, the world being the way it is that's exactly when life goes to shit for good people. See, the whole while his neighboring business was a blacksmith, this blacksmith was, by Richards' impression, an honest working man with a talent for the forge. Which was true! However, he also had a long running family feud with a smithy across the town with basically equal talent but of course as these things tend to be they both thought they were better than the other. One day things got out of hand and a week later the smith across down manufactured a forge "Accident" that caused the entire place to burn down, and sadly, as these feuds usually tend to involve many of the people around the town it involved Richard. In burning the blacksmith's building down he also burned the surrounding buildings down, including Richard's which caused his whole life to burn down around him. As if that wasn't bad enough to begin with, Richard survived while his family didn't. He was left loveless, homeless and even though he may have had enough money to work out a small home he couldn't make a new business from the ground up. He scrounged up what he could, including a poorly crafted dagger he had as his only form of defense for his store. Sitting there in front of his broken store seeing it as a symbol for his broken life he looked down at the jagged dagger and had an idea. Of course he did. He could have one at any time, from any item, even if it were something he saw behind the counter for years he could have it years later. When he needed it. Now is exactly when he needed it most, he needed an idea to keep him going and this idea gave him the opportunity This Idea was enough for him to know what to do with his life. Get back at the world which had betrayed him. Professions Primary Profession: Inventor An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can build explosives, devices, and other assorted inventions if they have enough materials. Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. Secondary Profession: Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Traits 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Profession Trait: Rare Find (1 Trait): A keen merchant always has his eyes and ears open for an exceptional deal. At the end of every Mini Arc, the character will be offered a rare and valuable item determined at random that they can purchase. Profession Trait: Tough Bargainer (1 Trait): Ever the successful business person, merchants know how to extract money from people and to keep as much as they can from leaving their pocket. Thus, they will always earn 20% more Beli from every Mini Arc they participate in. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. General Trait: '''Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. '''General Trait: '''Fate of the Cunning (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (6) to your perception stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Uses weaponized toy constructs such as his beyblade like tops utilizing a jagged dagger as the "Rip Chord" that activates the momentum in side of the shell. Using Richard's ingenuity he adds effects to the tops that change how they act and what they do. As an addendum Richard also has bought himself a bow in the past few months in a drunken stupor and has no Idea what motivated him to acquire it but found himself appreciating it in his own way. Even practiced using it once or twice. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having '''X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Serrated stiletto knife(Cost:3300)'''This Knife was a pretty cheap and poorly crafted knife Richard bought himself when he was running his toy shop. An Iron blade that looks like it either wasn't hammered out properly or was an attempt at making some kind of zigzag design in the blade itself. Either way Richard has had no choice but to keep it as sharp as his little knowledge in weaponry allows him since he does want to keep use in this blade. '''Long bow(Cost:0): Simple wooden long bow of design and ability that could be found anywhere bows are sold. Iron tipped arrows(Cost:0) 'Simple Iron tipped arrows of design and ability that could be found anywhere arrows are sold Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. '(Rip-top)(Rank:5)(Cost:5) Description: A Cone shaped top with a thin indentation in a ring around the uppermost part of the top. This indentation serves as the way to spin the top as the inside of this indentation matches up in exact inverse with the teeth in Richard's Serrated blade. So the top is knocked onto the bottom of the blade so that a simple slash would cause the top to gain spinning momentum as well as send the top flying in the direction of the slash. '''(Driller arrow)(Rank:6)(Cost:6) '''An arrow that has a sharpened Rip-top for a point. Category:NPC Category:Pirate